An Old Acquaintance
by Hannibal-Necromancer97
Summary: Heyho has an encounter with an old acquaintance. (Can't decide on whether this is considered "friendship" or maybe "hurt/comfort". Let me know what you all think.)(Oneshot)


**Note:** Just a short drabble I wanted to share. I finished this sometime last year, but never got around to posting it. I thought it was nice. As always, reviews are welcome.

/-/

Elmie pushed open the door to the Crown. Someone had summoned her from the Forest of Spirits, and if it wasn't the Novice Woodcutter outside or his butterfly friend, the culprit had to be in here. This of course being the product of process of elimination after deciding that whoever had called her wasn't farther than thirty feet from the fountain she'd arrived in (she'd work out why that had happened later). So she sent the boy about his business and entered the tavern.

The first thing she noticed was how quiet it was, save for the proprietor's sweeping of broken glass off the floor to the right. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as an old man - the second thing she'd noticed - shuffled off the stage to sit at the bar. "More barley juice, lad," he asked in a defeated tone.

She smiled at the old man she used to call "friend," among other things, and sat down on the stool next to him. "Make that two," she said, startling the tired soul. She chuckled. "Come on, Heyho, you look like you've seen a Spooky."

Once Heyho had his wits about him, he sighed. "As far these folks can tell," he muttered, staring into his glass, "I may as well have." He took a long drink, half hoping she'd leave. When she didn't, he motioned to the free table in the corner. They sat, and he spoke again, his voice low. "Why are you here, Elmie? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

Elmie shrugged. "You tell me. Someone, maybe sometwo or three even, summoned me here. I landed in a fountain just outside."

"I see," Heyho nodded, sipping his drink generously. "So you're not completely ignoring me after all."

"Who said I was ignoring you?" She slapped him on the shoulder, almost too hard.

"After what I put you through those decades ago, why wouldn't you be?"

Things were silent between them for a moment. "Why did you summon me?" she asked.

"Hm?" He sat his glass down. "I'll have you know I've taken up a student. Though, to be fair, I suppose Forrest has been doing most of the teaching."

"That's good; you're finally reaching out from that cozy little cabin in East Castele. Baby steps." Some more silence. "You didn't answer my question."

"Right. See, the lad's looking for and Elder Oak log, which you know is an understatement to call uncommon. He came to me, I called you. When you didn't appear immediately like you usually do, I sent him on his way."

Elmie thought a moment. "Is he a sort of skinny kid with a red longcoat? Has a dog following him around?"

Heyho blinked. "You seen him?"

"I just sent him on his way to the farm in West Castele. As long as we've been talking, he's probably working on the tree there now."

"Hm. Then I guess I don't have much time to waste." He downed the rest of his beverage. "I'd best be off."

"So soon?" He nodded, prompting her to frown. "Alright..." Heyho got up to leave, but she caught him. "Before you go, I have to know. Why did you stop woodcutting?"

He looked at her. "I guess I just figured you didn't want me touching any more trees." He paused. "...I'm sorry for what I did, Elmie."

She smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear, Heyho. And listen, if you ever want to talk again, you know how to find me."

"Thanks."

"Last thing before I let you go..." She took a breath. "I've been meaning to check in; how is little Monika doing?"

Another pause as the old lumberjack sought the best words. "She's... She doesn't know it, really, but she misses you."

"I see... Well, tell her I'll see her soon."

He nodded. "I will."

"Take care of her, but don't forget about yourself. Promise me."

"I promise."

/-/

Soon Heyho found himself in East Castele. The sun was setting, and the fresh air was as good as ever. _I need to come out more often,_ he thought, walking to his cabin. Halfway there, he stopped to look at the woods to his left, deciding it would be a better use of his new-found resolve to check on Monika and the others. Walking stick in hand, he stepped through the trees, untouched by his students and the woodcutters before them. Birds chirped, heedless to the old man in their midst. Ahead on the trail, he saw Monika and Forrest marveling at the new kid's work: the large timber of an Elder Oak.

"Why don't you recognize his skill already?" He heard Monika say proudly. "It's time for a promotion from Novice, I say!"

"Dat's not up ter me," Forrest replied, his thick accent familiar to Heyho's ears. "Yer father's de Master."

"But dad is -"

"Right here," Heyho interrupted with a smile.

Everyone jumped, and the rookie lumberjack stood at attention. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Monika asked.

The old woodsman inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Ah, the scent of the forest... It has been a while." He looked at Monika. "I met an old acquaintance a while ago, and she made me miss my old forest walks..."


End file.
